Save Me
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Gavin has had enough with how his co-workers treat him. After Hot Foot X, he thought Michael might be a tad bit nicer… Gavin had thought wrong, especially after Michael had yelled at Gavin and he couldn't take the pain any more of living especially since he got a phone call in the early morning. Can Michael save Gavin before he loses his best friend and love?


**Hey everyone this is almost my first time writing a same sex couple story. I say almost because I have a pewdiecry story in the process as well so I hope I do not disappoint the fans of Manvin but you are not here to hear me rattle on and on are you? Well I don't even know if people are reading the bold much like the terms and agreement, anyway feel free to check me out on **

**DA: RdmFavCpls**

**Tumblr: RdmFavCpls**

**Facebook page: RandomFavoriteCouples Stories**

Twitter: RdmFavCpls 

**And Fanfiction: RdmFavCpls**

**If this gets good reviews than I update the stories with the other side and alternative ending on both sides.**

I do not own Gavin Free or Michael Jones but I do wish them to have happy lives with their better halves. 

**Plot: Gavin has had enough with how his co-workers treat him. After Hot Foot X, he thought Michael might be a tad bit nicer… Gavin had thought wrong, especially after Michael had yelled at Gavin and he couldn't take the pain no more of living especially since he got a phone call in the early morning. Can Michael save Gavin before he loses his best friend and love?**

**Rating: M for language and maybe details in later chapters**

**Pairing : Michael and Gavin (in later chapters if there is any…implied Ray and Joel) **

**Story Begins:**

**Chapter 1 – Gavin's Side part 1**

Once upon a late stormy night, lighting had cracked across the sky illuminating a person sitting on the edge of the rooftop, the heavy downpour of the rain disguised Gavin's tears that he quit holding onto. Today was going to be his last day in his personal hell, he couldn't go back to England, not after what happened last time he visit when he was with Dan. He was no longer pure, no longer innocent. Gavin had wanted to give these traits to Michael even through Gavin knew Michael hated his guts, he would do anything to make his Michael happy. Gavin sighed; just thinking about Michael made the events of what happened today flash through his mind.

~~Flash Back~~

"Mi-cool," Gavin had said for the fifth time trying to get Michael's attention. Gavin knew something was wrong so he decided he would be a good friend and asked Michael if he could send the files that Michael was assigned to edit to his own e-mail. He really had nothing better to do and really didn't want to wallow in self-pity today.

Michael turned around fast in his chair and took his headphones off and glared at Gavin before standing up, "Fuck off Gavin! I heard you the first fucking time but chose to ignore you because I don't want a fucking attention-seeker British fucker to make things worse. I don't want to have to put up with your stupid ass today of all days, especially since today is not a good day. First of Lindsey broke up with me and kicked me out of the apartment so you can see I am not in a fucking mood to goof around with you! Why don't you do everyone a goddamn favor and go fucking kill yourself."

While Michael was yelling at Gavin, he took one step forward while Gavin took one step backwards until Gavin was caught in between the wall and a very pissed off Michael. Geoff and Burnie were talking in Burnie's office, Geoff was being the good father figure he is for Gavin, was asking Burnie to let Gavin have the rest of the day off, so when they heard yelling they both walked out of the office and saw the sight. "What the hell is going on here, you two?" Burnie yelled.

Geoff had put himself in between the two teenage boys almost glaring at Michael, "Michael, what the hell are you doing?! Gavin, you are free to have the rest of the day off buddy." Geoff pushed Michael away at an arms length when Burnie came over.

"Gavin, go home and don't worry about work today, the others can take care of it." Burnie than hugged Gavin hard which caused Gavin to start crying softly, "Please accept my condolences, and you know call me if you need someone to talk to."

Burnie left to return to his office and once the door was shut Gavin started to talk, his tears streaming down his face causing everyone in the office who was there to stare, "I'm so sorry Michael! I'm sorry, I-I won't be a bother to you again, I promise." Once he got done talking he ran out of the building not caring on who watched him since he knew word will get around on how he acted.

~~End of Flashback~~

A loud chime surrounded the air and brought Gavin back to the present. "Bloody hell, what time is?" Gavin asked no one in particular and looked at his drenched phone, he didn't care if it got ruined now, he wasn't going to use it again, he noticed it was midnight as he found 20 missed calls, two were from Geoff, three from Jack, four from Ray, one from Burnie, two from Joel, and eight missed calls from Michael along with fifteen text messages from Michael which Gavin didn't use the energy to read. Two more chimes sounded out throughout the rainy night signally nine more chimes before it reaches twelve.

Gavin started to get up and went to stand on the edge of the roof when the fourth chime sounded, the fifth chime was heard as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and surrounding area showing a familiar vehicle speeding down the road turning into the apartment's parking lot.

"Michael," Gavin spoke out loud confused, "I wonder what he is doing here this late."

Gavin just looked up at the sky letting the rain hit his face and letting the only sound of the bell chiming fill the silence. He waited until the eighth chime rang throughout the sky before speaking again, "I will see you soon mother, I love you."

The ninth and tenth chimes went by and Gavin decided he didn't want to see the pavement come closer so he would turn around in the air as he fall so he could try and count the stars one last time. He closed his eyes and remember all the bad times, the last time he visited Dan, they went out drinking and Dan had ditched him for a pretty little thing and Gavin was forced into an corner and was beaten black and blue by a group of men, the phone call this morning saying his mother had passed away from a surprise heart attack while she was out gardening in the early morning and how no one had seemed to notice her being gone until supper time since she had invited people over and they found her.

The eleventh chime sounded just a bang of thunder deafened all the other sounds, including the sound of the rooftop door slamming open, but the thunder didn't stop the sound of a New Jersey accent voice yelling out his name.

The twelfth chime sounded just as Gavin had turned around quickly to look at Michael, but he turned around to quickly and the rooftop edge was slick with rain causing Gavin to lose his footing as he started falling down. Many thoughts raced through his head, _"What is Michael doing here? He wanted me dead, he wouldn't have come here to save me, he hates me! No! I-I won't let him stop me from fulfilling his wish, it will make him happy. I don't want him to see me like this? Why did he have to show up before I jump?"_

With the last of his weight, he pushed his foot off, Gavin closed his waiting for the impact of the wet cold hard ground but his body stopped jerks to a stop as a warm hand grabbed his wrist tightly against the bruised skin causing Gavin eyes snapped open along with a small gasp of pain coming out of his mouth as looked up at Michael who wasn't letting go and from the look in his eyes, he had no planned on letting go anytime soon.

"You fucking idiot!" Michael yelled over the sound of the rain, "Do you honestly think that your death will make me happy? Do you think it will make everyone happy to have you gone?" Gavin studied Michael better now, Michael had wet streaks below his eyes, he was wearing a baseball hat and the wind was blowing the rain towards them but it was coming from behind Michael so it made it nearly impossible for the rain to hit Michael's face. Gavin felt his wrist slip a little bit as Michael started yelling again, "Gavin, help me pull you up please? Do it for me, it will make me happy. I'm sorry for what I said earlier please forgive me!"

Gavin's eyes lit up than shown disbelief, every insult thrown at him from everyone, the ones that hurt the most were the ones that Michael threw at him. Gavin had a deep secret, he loved Michael with all his heart, the only one who knew about it was Geoff, so instantly his heart dropped when Michael had him help pick out a ring for Lindsey but he got over it when he saw that Lindsey made him happier than what he did and Gavin being the nice man he is, let something else that he loved, that he wanted so badly go to be happy while he drowned in a stream of never-ending sorrow that he hid with make believe. So then why would Lindsey and Michael break up, they had everything together and made other couples jealous, heck there was days when Michael yelled at Gavin to leave him and Lindsey alone which he did until Michael comforted Gavin about ignoring him, Gavin couldn't read Michael at all it seems like, "You want me to live?", Gavin asked being skeptical and to be honest, he has every single right with all that has happen in his life in the past and present.

"Please Gavin, help me pull you up! Yes, I want you to live! Without you Gavin, there would be no Team Nice Dynamite, there would be no Rage Quits, there would be no laughter, think about Millie on how she will feel? We all want you to live! We need you in our lives!" Michael replied back.

Gavin's hand slipped again as a deep dark side of Gavin started talking in his head, _"Think about yourself for a change, you deserve that much in life, hardly selfish besides Michael told you to kill yourself earlier today, why would he change his mind now? Besides, sweet little Millie even insults you when she sees you anymore, he gets mad at you hence how come the Rage Quit series came about, there is no team nice dynamite anymore, he's broken away from you They all have broken away from you." _Gavin shook his head clearing his thought, _"Than I will have to find another time to kill myself but I don't want to see my boi Michael's crying face as the last thing I see"_. Gavin grabbed Michael's wrist and smiled up at Michael, "Please Mi-cool, please help me up."

Michael smiled and nodded relief washed over his eyes, "I will be glad to you fucking idiot." Michael started pulling Gavin up with Gavin helping when he could Once Gavin was on the rooftop, Michael dragged him far away from the edge and hugged Gavin tightly not letting go. "You fucking idiot, why the fuck didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friend!"

Gavin just sat there, stunned that Michael was hugging him so tightly, "Mi-cool, let's go inside so that you won't get a cold or something worse."

Michael grabbed onto him tighter, his knuckles turning white, he was thanking whoever, an angel or something for him getting there before he lost his best friend forever because of his mistake and the fact that Gavin's shirt is soaked so he won't have to worry about getting made fun of crying and also surprised that Gavin is more concerned about him. Michael wasn't expecting two strong arms to wrap around him and to pick him up in the air like he was nothing, "Gavin!" Michael yelled out struggling, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't struggle Mi-cool," Gavin replied going inside the building and walks towards his apartment, "I'm taking you to my apartment so hopefully you won't get sick tomorrow."

Michael stared, "Gavin I should be taking care of you! You just tried to jump off the building! I'm the one who drove you to suicide! I mean, I already know I'm a bad friend but to you I'm like terrible! I don't deserve to be your friend at all! I don't deserve to even fucking know you!"

Seeing Michael rant like this about himself hurt Gavin more, especially since he was the one who caused the pain, Gavin laughed it off, "I wasn't trying to commit suicide Mi-cool, I was trying to fly you silly little sausage."

"You are a fucking prick, Gavin!" Michael replied back quite angrily.

Gavin sat Michael down on the bed and grabbed a towel out of the closet and tossed it at Michael, "Dry yourself off with that and I will find you some dry clothes to wear," Gavin started searching his drawers for some clothing that would fit Michael and tossed them at Michael. "Go ahead and wear those," Gavin said grabbing himself boxers and some pants.

"What about you through?" Michael asked drying himself off and catching the set of clothes.

"I will use the towel after you," he replied going into his bathroom to change. He leaned against the door once it was shut and sighed, _"I was almost closed to meeting you again mother, please forgive me for deciding to live my life with my friends, especially with Michael."_

Gavin opened the door as soon as he put the boxers and pants and saw Michael quickly put the shirt on since he had put the pants on before Gavin opened the door.

"Gavin, I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked softly staring at Gavin's chest and arms. They were covered dark ugly looking bruises that looked like they were getting worse, Michael watched and noticed that Gavin seemed to flinch a little bit, hidden from anyone who wasn't watching him, whenever he took a breath signaling that Gavin possibly had a broken ribcage somewhere.

Gavin shrugged, "Seemed like you was having a worse day than me, besides you were ignoring me anyway and all I wanted was to know if I could your share of videos to edit," Michael flinched at that and Gavin waved it off, "My mom thought I was worthless when I told her about my job at Roosterteeth so when I tried to call her to talk to her she would just start crying about what she did wrong in raising me and she was the only family member that I know personally, expect for my grandparents but they are too busy living out retirement to pay attention to their grandchild."

Michael stared at Gavin, Gavin could see Michael was thinking, he didn't want no pity, he didn't want people to try and comfort him , he didn't want to be another burden, "Gavin –" Michael started to say.

"Would you like to stay here with me until you find a new apartment or a new place to live," Gavin interrupted. "There is another bedroom here in my apartment." He nodded his head towards the door, "I can show it to you, it is better than this one and figured ill give the better ones to guests."

Gavin looked down when Michael started walking over and wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist tightly, "Gavin, Lindsey and I broke up because I felt like we didn't have the chemistry anymore and she started yelling at me accusing me of cheating, so we got into a fight, but thanks to her, I have found someone who I know I won't be able to live without no matter how much I hate them because if I was still with her I wouldn't give two fucks until it was too late."

Gavin looked at Michael confused, "Who exactly would that be Mi-cool?"

Michael lightly punched Gavin's shoulder and smiled, "You bloody idiot, it's you. I know I have been snapping at you a lot lately but there is a reason for it. One of them is because I kept having a bad feeling about you and today it was way to overpowering and I couldn't figure the out what the fuck was wrong with you and it was making me mad! And would you know, you tried to commit suicide today. The other reason is because I kept noticing stupid little habits of yours that has been there the whole entire time but I never thought they were cute!"

Gavin smiled a true bright smile, "I was trying to fly silly sausage, and my nose would've broken the fall anyway."

"You fucking idiot that is somehow amazing," Michaels laughed holding onto Gavin. "I'm not letting you go ever. You are mine and I don't like to share."

Gavin blushed and replied back, "When did I become yours? What about work? You have to share me there!"

Michael replied, "Since now especially since you owe me your life and they can have you as a co-worker and as a friend but not as lover, is mine and mine alone."

"Get in bed Mi-cool and we will talk about this tomorrow hopefully you won't get sick," Gavin said leading Michael until the bed.

~~The Next Day~~

"I understand Geoff," Gavin said on the phone putting a cold wash cloth on the sleeping Michael's forehead that is sweating and showing the early signs of a common illness, "Geoff, I know what he said to me last night, I was there and those words were being directed to me but he was out in the rain and I don't want to leave him alone. Lindsey was the one who took care of him and now that he has no one, I don't want to leave him alone."

Michael coughed hard and woke up groggily staring at Gavin, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper, "Dude, there is no way I am fucking sick. Who the hell are you talking to Gavvy?"

Gavin smile and nodded his head, "Yes Mi-cool, you are sick and I am calling you in sick but calling myself in as well even through I had the day off." Michael raised an eyebrow weakly, "Yes Geoff, I will let him know that, yes Geoff we will both be in tomorrow. GEOFF," Gavin yelled at the phone and grabbed his chest, Michael with his groggy mind could even see that it hurt him to talk, "Geoff you know it hurts for me to breath let alone talk right now so can you please accept the fact that we both won't be in and to quit asking me questions. Yes I will work on the files to edit them but I can only do that if I can rest and take it easy while taking care of Mi-cool. Have a fun day at work and Geoff, thank you."

Michael watched as Gavin put the phone up and stared at Michael, "I will be in the living room on the couch trying to heal my injuries as I know you saw."

"You will stay here, in bed, with me unless I need something okay," Michael said scooting over on the bed, "Blankets don't do shit for me and they aren't quite as comfortable as human heat is."

Gavin blushed but nodded and curled up behind Michael on the bed and he slowly wrapped his arms around Michael, "Anything for my boi, Mi-cool. Oh, and Geoff has a message for you."

"Can't wait to hear it," he replied back sarcastically just wanting to go back to sleep.

Gavin chuckled, "Geoff wanted me to tell you that if you didn't save me from jumping off the building, he would've made sure you regretted even insulting me, heck he even apologized repeatedly for even insulting me once he found out I was going through depression and after what happened in England on how he wasn't there to protect me."

Michael smiled, "I would've regretted it too but I think now, no one will let you leave America alone ever again, I won't allow it and neither will Geoff. Now sleep you prick."

**I-I hope you enjoyed. I'm really nervous on how you lovely people will react to my horrible writing. So please don't hate and usually I put in descriptions but I didn't feel like it with this one. **


End file.
